The Bead Connection
by AquaGoddess11
Summary: The Sakura gang and 2 new crew members are being transported to different animemangabookgames! Where will they end up and how will they get back?
1. Prologue

"Hello, this is Aqua! Me and my friend Etni will be writing this story. I had a crazy idea to have CCS crew be crossed over into other animes! Yeah, I know you're saying 'but that's not crazy. Other's have done that too.' I agree and I like those stories. But! This is going to have multiple crossovers! I get some crazy ideas when I'm working, this time I was doing laundry." X.x "Ok, enough of me, my friend Etni has agreed to help me with my story. The first two chapters will be done by me and then Etni will do one then I will do one. I will be doing the prologue to help you readers understand the setting and a few details. The first chapter will be done by me to show my friend what kind of things I am doing. It's a little fun thing that I can do with my friend. We will both have characters in this story so look out for us!" 3

**Important; Please read:**

"I do have a few things to ask of you before I begin. One: Please DO NOT critize on how I or Etni write. Encouraging or advice is gratefully welcome. Do not put down our story, if you don't like this story, **THEN DON'T READ IT!** No one is forcing you to read our story. Another thing, do not leave hurtful or 'burn' reviews. I do not appreciate this and I can get very cruel with my words. Personally, I say I'm just brutally honest. Last thing:

"**DO NOT CORRECT ME ON THE CHARACTER'S PERSONALITIES!**

"I am glad that you know about whatever anime/manga/whatever. Good for you, I know about them too, but this NOT YOUR STORY! If you want it to be one way, go have fun making your own story. I have removed a story because of a review that hurt, telling me worthless things that I already know about characters or situations. I own a lot of anime and manga. On my English, I only got a B ok? So don't go over board saying my writing suck."

Takes a deep breath, "Gomen for all of this but I do not want any misunderstanding or inconveniences. For those who just wish to enjoy reading stories, I am very sorry. Please leave your reviews and I will answer them at the end of the next chapter. Arigatou!"

"Oh, a few things to keep in mind:

-Aqua is part of the CCS gang and has been since Syaoran joined

-Kaho left forever after giving Sakura the 'bell'.

-Tomoyo has powers. (And so does Aqua but you don't know her…yet)

-They all know martial arts.

-Aqua and Syaoran are cousins

-Etni and I can make anything happen in this story

-Pairings will be easily discovered soon.

-I will be using Japanese names."

KEY:

(())-Author Note

""-Speaking

'_Mentally Speaking'_

"_Talking to ones self"_

-Flashback

-Scene Change

Underlined- Summoning or casting Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or etni. I only own the character Aqua. My friend on the other hand DOES own Etni the character. 3**

"Gomen! Gomen! On with the story that you have been waiting for."

**Prologue of "The Beads of Connection"**

Chapter Title: Prologue

By: AquaGoddess11 and Etni

Years had past since that event; that day when Sakura had become the most powerful sorceress in the world. Many wondered what had happened, but most shrugged it off and continued on with their lives. Tomeada has been quieter after the wonderful days full of magic. Now, Sakura helps around the house using her magic to help her ever busy father; most of the time it's to talk to her new friends and to have someone keep her company. She was her usual genki and naïve self. Nothing had changed much except her knowledge of both magic and wisdom. She had become cautious, watching for strange things.

Her mind wasn't the only thing that changed, her beauty had also changed. Instead of being a cute fourth grader, she had now become a beautiful teen preparing for her second year in high school. Gracefully she moved around her house doing chores with her hair bouncing on her back. She started growing her hair a little liking the length. Grinning, she flipped back a small strand of stray hair behind her. It stayed, reaching down to her shoulders.

"Well, now that everything is-" her voice was cut off by the doorbell. Clapping excitedly, she rushed to the door to reveal a familiar duo. "Aqua! It's great to see you!" The girl smiled and hugged Sakura, "It's good to see you too! It feels like forever since I last saw you!" Her pink lips twitched upward into a smile. Today her hair was up in a clip, her long dark chocolate brown hair overflowing the clip and beautifully cascading down covering the contraption. She was wearing a pair of track pants and a cute midnight blue top that said 'Worship me and we'll get along just fine.' Aqua was a year older than Sakura but always acted like there was no difference; unless business was involved. Her dark brown eyes matched her partner's eyes except that hers held a mischievous glint.

To her right was the only guy who could make her faint. Her childhood lover had an adorable smirk on his face showing pearly white teeth. His hair was messy and hazel brown, Sakura's two favorite combinations. He wore a deep green t-shirt and forest green khaki pants. "Hello Cherry Blossom." He said in his deep masculine, making her knees weak. She felt so lucky to have this guy and shyly replied, "Ohayo Syaoran-kun." Not being able to control himself, he enveloped her into a bear hug.

"Ashiteru Sakura-chan." He whispered into her ear making her blush. His hot breath tickled her ears making her heart beat loudly in her ears.

"Hey you two lovebirds! We are supposed to be at Eriol's house today at 1PM and we haven't eaten lunch! It's 12PM and we only have an hour to eat and get there!" Smiling mischievously, Aqua popped her head back into the entrance room interrupting them on purpose. While the two were getting 'acquainted', she had helped herself into the house. Aqua and Sakura were close after the whole ordeal, but definitely not as close as Sakura and Tomoyo. Laughing, Sakura motioned everyone into the kitchen for a quick lunch.

During lunch, Sakura smiled eating her sandwich while thinking of her beginnings with all her friends. Syaoran had come to her school to take back the Clow cards. After awhile he warmed up and started helping her capture them. Aqua wasn't far behind Syaoran. She had a few things to finish before she could join her cousin at school to look after him as a command from the elders. Of course she fell in love with Sakura's adorable personality and couldn't refuse to help. So many things happened so quickly, first Eriol came adding difficulties to Sakura's life, then Syaoran announced his move date. Sakura remembered the state she was in when it hit her that she might never see him again. Luckily, Aqua volunteered to go back to the elders and break the news. Eriol and Tomoyo showed signs of attachment a few months after the news forcing Eriol to stay in Japan. Syaoran and Sakura spent a year together without worries until Aqua returned.

FlashBack

"Haha! Syaoran! You're so silly!" Sakura giggled at her friend. Syaoran smiled sheepishly at his position. A rug wasn't properly laid resulting him on the floor. He had to admit that it was funny and joined in. Suddenly Sakura stopped as her eyes caught a familiar figure walking towards them. Syaoran also stopped, staring at the woman advancing.

"Aqua-san?" Syaoran managed to speak out as he slowly came toward his friend. Her face showed no emotion also being harshly disciplined by the elders. Nodding curtly she motioned for them to follow her. Sakura frowned and looked at Syoaran puzzled. He couldn't do anything but shrug. Sighing deeply, he prepared for the worse lightly taking Sakura's fragile hand in his own. Sakura gave him a gentle squeeze and quickly ran to catch up with Aqua who was waiting for them.

The walk was silent, only the noises of birds and cars could be heard. The sun was being clouded over creating a gloomy surrounding. Eventually, they reached Aqua's and Syaoran's mansion. Aqua told them to sit on the chair while got some tea for them. After what seemed like forever, Aqua returned with two cups of tea for Syaoran and Sakura. Personally, she didn't like tea. Placidly she sat lady-like on the couch facing them. When she spoke, her voice was authoritive and clear, "I have just returned from the elders. After awhile of arguing, they have decided that Syaoran must go home to train." Her voice trailed off letting the two soak up what she had just said.

Syaoran's face was ghost white, the thought of him leaving his one true love was unbearable. He needed her, he loved her and his mind wouldn't allow him to process this information. Sakura was on the verge of crying, she took silent deep calming breaths trying to control her tears. Aqua smiled weakly at Sakura and added, "Or, you may stay here but endure training with me." Aqua knew what the answer would be, but the price was high. She had beaten Syaoran in martial arts many times when she was in the mood. Syaoran's eyes went wide, he knew how strict Aqua could be during practice, she put all of her concentration into her actions and seemed to come up with good tactics.

Sakura looked, wondering what was wrong. Syaoran bowed his head and quickly replied, "I will stay here." He was determined to endure whatever his cousin threw at him for Sakura.

Aqua nodded knowingly, "I knew you would pick that. They wanted me to train you so that you wouldn't get out of practice and lose the cards again. They are disappointed in you for losing them once, but eventually I persuaded them to allow me to stay with you and prepare you for your duties when you become of age." Syaoran nodded a smile returning to his lips. "You will also be having magic lessons with me. Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo will also be joining. It is better for all of you to be in tip top-shape." Nodding, Sakura burst out crying for joy as she hugged Syaoran.

End of FlashBack

"Hello? Hellooo! Sakura? Are you there?" A worried face belonging to Aqua was seen with a hand waving back and forth.

Blushing, Sakura grinned, "Yes, gomen. What were you saying?" Aqua continued her chat about some weird book she read as Sakura watched her friend happily chatting. Syaoran was always interested with anything involving martial arts or magic. He wanted to improve and surpass Aqua to get out of his difficult daily training. When he passes Aqua, he will only have to do minor training to keep up his skills.

Minutes passed and they finally finished their lunch. Jumping up, Sakura hurriedly cleaned up the area. "Arigatou Sakura-chan! Lunch was superb!" Aqua announced smiling blissfully. It was odd but sometimes Tomoyo and Aqua were alike. ((Oh, I forgot to say that Kero went to Yukito's house because he brought home some pudding. Of course, where Yukito is, Yue is also there.))

Syaoran nodded in agreement making Sakura blush at the compliments, "Arigatou Aqua-san, Syaoran-kun." She looked at them both with bright eyes. Aqua had been looking at the time and gasped, it was 12:50 and they only had ten minutes to get to Eriol's house.

"Oh my! Sakura-chan! We have to get going! You too little cuz!" Aqua smirked. Syaoran growled making Sakura giggle in delight.

"Yes, let's go!" The cherry blossom agreed. Before exiting, she made sure that she had her Sakura cards with her. Syaoran and Aqua were slowly walking to the sidewalk chatting about what Eriol might have in store for them. Sakura locked the door and ran after them.

The walk was uneventful except for Aqua 'innocently' tripping Syaoran. This ended up becoming a chase with Aqua laughing the whole way to Eriol's house. Behind her was Syaoran steaming and a worried sorceresses close behind.

Aqua took the liberty of ringing the door bell. A few minutes later Tomoyo opened the door. "Squee! Hi Tomoyo!" Aqua jumped on her unexpecting friend giving her a big hug. Tomoyo's violet hair bounced as her head moved, shining her beautiful amethyst eyes at to whom she was looking at. Her shirt was a pale purple that read 'princess' on it. She wore normal denim jeans that reached down to her ankles. Sakura laughed and also hugged Tomoyo when Aqua let go.

"Why hello minna-san!" A deep familiar voice called out. Syaoran scowled and glared daggers at his relative. Chuckling, the boy adjusted his metal framed glasses and smiled. "Welcome, I bet you are wondering why I asked you to come!" ((Btw, Nakuru went to Yukito's house because Toya is there and dragged Suppi along.))

Aqua rolled her eyes and rudely replied, "Duh! We wouldn't be here if we weren't interested Eriol." Syaoran smirked at Eriol when hearing his cousins remark. He looked hurt but immediately brushed it off. His shirt was also a deep blue matching Aqua's but his only had his magic symbol on his left chest. ((Eriol's sun magic symbol. The one that appears when he's casting magic? Yeah, that one. )) He also wore denim pants but his were darker that Tomoyo's.

"Very well then.." Eriol replied combing through his blue hair. He hadn't changed the length but was thinking of making it shorter. Tomoyo objected, so it was decided. The teen turned and led them to his workroom a few rooms down the hall from the entrance. The door was locked and on the right was a keypad. Eriol went first to demonstrate what to do. "To get in, you will be asked a series of various questions." Smiling at them, he proceeded.

Name: Eriol Hiriigazawa

Age: 14

Element: Sun and Moon

((The element is like the alignment of their powers))

Source of Power: Sun

Choice of Combat: Magic

Position: Defense

Favorite Color: Black

Favorite Flower: Sakura

Favorite Element: Dark

Guardians: Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun

Wand: Sun Staff

Cards: Clow Cards

((He has his own set))

The door opened, "Welcome Master Hiriigazawa." The boy smiled and nodded to the rest and proceeded through the doors. Sakura boldly went forward to enter her information in.

Name: Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 14

Element: Sun and Star

Source of Power: Star

Choice of Combat: Magic

Position: Offense

Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Flower: Peony

((I know it's supposed to be Sakura's but: PeonySyaoran…catch my drift?))

Favorite Element: Light

Guardians: Yue and Cerberus

Wand: Star Staff

Cards: Sakura Cards

Once again, the door opened allowing Sakura to enter. "Welcome Mistress Kinomoto." A grin graced Sakura's features as she stepped through. Excitedly, Aqua ran forward before Syaoran could follow. Happily, Aqua started entering her information.

Name: Aqua Li

Age: 15

Element: Moon and Star

Source of Power: Moon

Choice of Combat: Physical and Magic

Position: Offense and Healing

Favorite Color: Dark Blue

Favorite Flower: Water Lily

Favorite Element: Water and Ice

Guardians: None

Wand: Aqua Staff

((Will describe it later on in the story))

Cards: None

"Welcome Mistress Li." The automatic voice replied.

"Squee! It opened!" Aqua bounced estatic. Syaoran sweatdropped at her antics and looked inside. It was just a swirling vortex of colors. Perhaps only the people not allowed would be transported somewhere else. Shaking his head, he motioned for Tomoyo to go before him. Gratefully, Tomoyo bowed and rushed to the computer so she could meet up with her friends.

Name: Tomoyo Daidouji ((I checked the spelling. This is right))

Age: 14

Element: Sun and Star

Source of Power: Sun

((In this story, this is true.))

Choice of Combat: Magic

Position: Defense

Favorite Color: Violet

Favorite Flower: Lily Magnolia ((Yes yes, and she also likes Cherry blossoms but it wouldn't fit.))

Favorite Element: Sound and Wind

Guardians: None

Wand: Sound Staff

((Will also describe later))

Cards: None

As expected, the door opened. "Welcome Mistress Daidouji."

"Will you be alright Syaoran?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Hai, Arigatou Tomoyo." The boy smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, they are waiting for you. I'll be over shortly." She paused and nodded cautiously going forward into the vortex.

Taking a deep breath, he went up to the key pad and punched in his answers.

Name: Syaoran Li

Age: 14

Element: Moon and Star

Source of Power: Moon

Choice of Combat: Physical

Position: Offense

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Flower: Sakura's ((In the manga it says Peonies…but SakuraSakura! ; ))

Favorite Element: Earth

Guardians: None

Wand: Talisman Sword

Syaoran's eyes looked at the door as it opened, "Welcome Master Li." With a little spring in his step, he went forward into the light.

Inside the room

"Syaoran! You made it!" Sakura happily announced. Running up to hug him, everyone smiled at the two.

"Alright, I wanted to tell you about an upcoming project that I need your help with. To know it works properly, I need to have the same results with everyone as you test it…" Eriol babbled to them. Aqua, totally bored out of her mind, walked around the room observing the interesting objects that sat on the rows and rows of shelves. At first when she entered, it looked like a library with bookshelves on both sides on the room. But instead of just books after books, there were hidden artifacts. Littering a shelf here and there. In the center of the room was a circle on the floor. It was 6 feet in diameter and had series of symbols like Syaoran's Lazen board. On top of the elemental circle, was a globe. Every few inches was a different color and an element possibly showing what the main element was in that area.

All this interested her for a few minutes before she moved on. Tuning her mind onto Eriol's lecture, she rolled her eyes and continued looking around until her eyes caught a small cat like figure on the shelf. Softly she padded over to it and picked it up with both hands careful not to break it. It was made out of some rock. _"Hematite? Or Onyx?"_ She questioned. Turning it over, an inscription was revealed. Not being able to resist the temptation, she read it out loud, "When you are lost and need help, call onto me and I shall guide you. My name is Etni so do not be afraid to ask for my aid. When you are done with my services, just say 'Shoo'!" Power flowed into her and the next thing she said was, "Etni! Come to my aid!" ((Sorry that it's so corny!))

Eriol's head snapped towards Aqua as she spoke the summon spell. Everyone looked as well to see a blinding light explode from the statue. Aqua covered her eyes with one forearm as her other arm carried the statue. Once the light died down, on her hand stood a cat that fit perfectly in Aqua's palm. It sat at an even 6 inches. The little creature possessed a left eye the color of jade and the right eye the color of soft lavender. Butterfly like wings alighted the cat's furry shadowed back. Around it's neck sat a glass ring decorated with a simple four leaf clover trinket dangling from the front. The small cat's wings fluttered softly as it took in the current surroundings. Blinking up at Aqua, it purred and proceeded to clean her paws. Immediately Aqua took a liking to the cat. She was small, adorable, cute and cuddly. Everything that Aqua loved in a pet.

"Aqua?" Eriol said with a tone of irritation. "What did you do?" He shook his head and glared at the woman before him. Gently he rubbed his temples with his fingers in small circles.

"Umm…I woke up the cat?" She replied innocently. She had many different personalities and was hard to figure out which one she'll be next.

"_Great, she's acting like a small mischievous child…My day couldn't get any worse can it?" _The Sorcerer complained inwardly.

"I can HEAR you Eriol!" Aqua said as she pet the adorable creature in front of her.

Sakura and Tomoyo had rushed over to the cat cooing and petting it, leaving the boys to stand and watch in envy. Syaoran growled at the kitty being a dog person himself. Eriol on the other hand didn't mind animals as long as they were behind cages.

After about an hour of talking to Etni, it sat up on it's haunches ignoring all of the attention. "Well! I see that you have summoned me for help right?" Aqua squealed and cuddled the cat clearly taking a liking to the talking animal. "P-puh-leez! Leh-het GO!" she begged, finally Aqua let her down and listened closely. "I heard that boy over there," the cat paused to point a furry paw towards Eriol, "That he couldn't find a way to activate the portal in the World of Worlds." Again she stopped to point at the globe in the middle of the room.

"Yes! Do you know how to get in?" Sakura cutely asked. She couldn't help but constantly pet Etni. The cat didn't retaliate and whisked it's tail to-and-fro happily.

"Of course! I can take you if you wish!" Etni replied standing up on all fours.

Eriol cut in a little annoyed, "What makes YOU think that a cat can do something that the world's 2nd strongest Sorcerer-me- can't do?" Etni flashed an annoyed 'don't-toy-with-me' look at Eriol, making it perfectly clear that she would not put up with snappy remarks.

Syaoran smirked, "Ohh! Jealous aren't you Old Geezer?" Crossing one arm over the other, he walked over to the girls and stood with them. "I would like to go, where Sakura goes, I go." He said as a matter-of-factly.

The reincarnation glared and was almost tempted to summon something to torture his descendant. Remembering his calm nature, he took silent deep breaths to become his placid self once again.

Sakura blushed and smiled at her boyfriend. Tomoyo had pulled out her camcorder and had recorded the whole scenario loving every minute of it. Aqua grinned and poked the cat making her squeak.

"So!" Tomoyo began, "Can we go now?" Suddenly she brought the lens to face the new star of the show.

Enti yawned and nodded, "Sure! But you cannot bring anything from your world with you except your clothes."

Sakura blinked and pulled out her cards, "Even though these aren't clothes…are these ok?" Etni sniffed them and nodded in approval. "Good, I don't want to leave to a new place without my cards."

Eriol, in the meantime, had slowly shuffled over to the group while Etni told them about magic in other world. His eyes roamed the room pretending to be uninterested in the whole conversation. In reality, his insides were turning from anger, jealousy and suspense all at once. Five minutes had past and he finally made it to the group.

Aqua clapped and jumped up almost landing on Etni's tail. "Well! Let's go!" Everyone nodded and stood up with Tomoyo cradling the cat. Her camcorder sat on a nearby shelf hidden between some books. Eriol followed suit still a little glum.

"Very well, follow me to the globe." The cat jumped out of her holder's arms and trotted over to the destination while swinging her tail. "Now, I want to all to form a circle around the globe." She stopped and made sure everyone was doing as she instructed. "Next you must twirl around in circles 3 times singing 'I'm a little Teapot.'" Her face was serious as she watched them. Even Eriol did what the cat commanded, which ended up having Etni on the ground howling in delight.

"Umm..Etni? Why does this have to do with getting to another world?" Sakura cautiously asked fearing her sharp claws.

"Nothing, I just needed something to amuse me. I've been stuck in that statue for God knows how long! It can get VERY boring." The cat's mouth was twitched up into a grin as she purred loudly. They all went red realizing how stupid they looked and glared at the cat. "Very well! Please hold hands and repeat after me: From where we are and where we'll go, Please show me now I want to know!" After she finished, the rest chanted in perfect sync.

A red light burst from the globe enveloping everything in sight. The next thing that they knew, they were swirling in a whirlpool of magic. Etni clung on tightly to the nearest person which, unfortunately, was Eriol. Seconds later, they all landed hard on the ground.

Looking up, they faced 6 shocked people with weird garments. A male immediately stood up, "Who are you?" Next to him were 3 males and 2 females. What really caught their attention was a small girl bunny standing next them…

Aqua: "ooohh! Suspense! Where did they land? I'll give you a hint! It's in another manga series!"

Etni: "Next chapter is going to be an author's note if you like it and you want to be in a chapter of our story-"

Aqua: "Yes! You can be in it!"

Etni: "Please read the next chapter!"

Aqua and Etni: "Ja ne!" 3


	2. Author's Note please read

Toya: Wow, that sucked! Not to mention **I'M **not in it! Heck, I'm not even in the STORY!

Aqua: "You better shut up, I have a spoon and I'm in a bad mood. Any questions?" ¬¬ص

Etni: Laughs and grins projecting her voice from somewhere next to Aqua, "Ohh! Be careful! When she has something in her hands, it can and will be used as a weapon!"

Toya: "Haha! Like a little girl like you can hurt me?"

Aqua: Glumbles and smacks him around with a spoon making it shatter into millions of pieces. -.-

((Sorry to Toya fans))

Toya: Cowers in fear and runs away screaming like a little girl.

Aqua: Grins in satisfaction and has a complete mood swing, "Thank you for reading through our first chapter! I hope you liked it! I had a new idea (or at least I think it is) to add to the end of my chapters! Tell them partner!"

Etni: Pops up mysteriously next to Aqua, "Very well! At the end of every chapter we will have a fun little question to ask you! The first one to get it right gets a small walk on role in the next chapter!"

Aqua: "That's right! And with a few small payments of $9.99, you can-"

Etni: "Um, Aqua? What are you doing?"

Aqua: "Oops! We aren't selling anything!" ;

Etni: Sweatdrops and continues, "Right, there will be three levels, easy level questions will have a small walk on role. Example: The winner will be a character that gets stopped for directions!"

Aqua: "Yep! And a medium question winner would get to hangout with the cast for a little while, something like they would be a person that shows the crew where to go!"

Etni: "For those who answer the hard questions, you will get to take over a characters place and make it seem like you were always there! So do you"-

Aqua: "Understand? If you want to participate-"

Etni: "Then when you leave a review, leave your answer and the name you would like your character to have! If you want your character to be customized to your liking, leave a short paragraph of describing the looks and personality of him/her. But please-"

Aqua: "Also post the question! Only one guess per person per question! Shall we tell them this chapter's question dear friend?"

Etni: "Yes yes!"

Aqua: "Good! We shall start with an easy question! **SAKURA!**"

A timid girl wearing a beautiful pale pink gown walks out. The length is a little bit below the knees with star trims. "Umm..Gomen, but do I HAVE to wear this dress?"

Etni and Aqua: "Of course! You look so Kawaii! Tomoyo wants to video tape you and Syao-kun is going to drool!" Both smirk at each other.

As if on cue, Tomoyo pops up with her trusty camera with a drooling Syaoran close behind.

Aqua: Laughs then claps, "Begin please Sakura!"

Sakura: "Ok, Today's question is: Toya the bull-Hey! Why is my brother a bull?"

Aqua: Rolls her eyes as a halo appears with horns holding it up.

Etni: "Ignore Aqua and continue please!"

Sakura begins again, "Toya the bull has just swallowed a time bomb that is about to go off. Which of the following words would best describe the situation…Awful, Abominable, Dreadful or Shocking?"

Aqua: "Thank you so much! So sorry that this end part is so long! Next time the author's ending will be MUCH shorter!"

Etni: "Agreed, I shall make sure she keeps it short!" Pulls out a hammer, "If not, I can use my little friend Handy!"

Aqua: Looks at her oddly, "Handy?"

Etni: "Yep! Handy the Hammer!" Bonks Aqua on the head and watches her fall unconscious to the floor. Smiling victoriously, she strikes a pose. "Thanks for reading this far! Until next time!"

Aqua: Drools on Etni's shoes.


End file.
